


pain does give you tears

by HaruHaru_17



Series: TennRiku Dark/Twisted Fics [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Poor Riku, Twincest, Twisted, all characters make minor apperance, tenn is twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: When you won't listen you'll be a̶b̶u̶s̶e̶ discipline right?Its not like Tenn is a t̶w̶i̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ good brother who always loves Riku to the point he will r̶a̶p̶e̶ discipline him
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: TennRiku Dark/Twisted Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	pain does give you tears

**Author's Note:**

> another dark Tennriku
> 
> please head the Tags

It was never expected for Riku, it was new to him but its wrong. very wrong.

"Tenn-nii! please!." He pleads, it was never expected for him to be chained upon his own Twin's bed and especially in Kujou Takamasa's house.

Tenn just ignore Riku's desperate pleases for him to reconsider undo all the locks on the chain on his left foot. He turns his head to Riku's direction and gave him a smile.

"You'll stay here for now until you've learned your lesson ok?."Tenn gave him a ~~fake~~ smile on Riku assuring he will calm himself. But Riku shook his head, he didn't want to be lock up in four walls for today.

"Just for today alright?." He gave him yet another ~~fake~~ smile to his twin he would rather ~~abuse~~ take care of him instead of scolding him harshly. He opens the door ignoring Riku's cry and he close the door.

N̴͓̬̼̳̄̂͒͛̓̉̈͑̌́͌͘̕ͅo̵̡͓̩̬͚͙͚̺̤̟̊̐̏̓ ̴̦͕̪͖̰̫̬̪̱͋̍̈́̿͛̎͋͆ÿ̵̟́̀͆̈́́̑̚̕ŏ̸̦̉̔͑̚͝ư̸̥̮̠̟̹̞̾̐͊͊̑͗̈́̈́̕͜͝͝ ̴̡̧̨̢͕̜̲̯̟̖̆͒̀̒͒̃̐͗̔̕͝͝w̸̡̧̨̧̼̗̤͇̭͍̳͊͑͋̑i̸̢͇̜̣̪̥͉̯͓̇̀͛̈́̓̀̍͘l̴̖̝͕͚̠̳̣̟͙̞̉̿͆̍̊͑͛͂l̸͇̓̄͗̇̅̾̿̔͑̈́̚͠ ̸̭͚̙͓̤̮̟̲̮̯̋̇̋ş̷̙̜̳̲̯̟͂̌̋̒͆̽̆̉̄͜͝ͅť̸̡͖̼̹̳̥̜͓̪̬̩̤̊̊̊̒̿̒̏̈́̉̆͠a̵̧̭̱̹͇̘̜̬͙̖̫̤̿̀̓ÿ̴̼̖͓͕͍͙͈́̇̔̿̀̈́ ̶̨̨͇͓̝̥̘͖̥͔̣̻̯̓͊́͜ͅh̷̢͚̟̭͓͈̺͖̻̜̗͉̖̋́̉͋̃̇̓̚ͅȩ̸̛̜͙̜͖̣̳̩͔͔͚̺̌͗̉͛̎͆͒͌ͅr̴̭͚̹̘̳͓̮͂̍̇̅̅͒̔̓̊̄͝ȇ̴̛̤̺̙́̍͝

Y̸̨̢͉̜̫̖̠̠͒̓̓͆̿̆̓̆̀͜͝͝O̷̩͈̮͔̪̣̱̐͜Ư̴̧̨̡̭͉̺̰̘̘̺̬͔̻̩̞͛̋ ̶̝͔̩̺͚͙̟̱̹̯̮͗ͅW̸̨̰͚̪̮͙̘̭̜̭̞̫̗̆͊̒͌̇̔̈̒ͅḮ̶̙̯̣̠͍̮̓̆͋̎̈̈́̔̊̀̈́̈́́̑̎Ļ̵̧̣̫̯̟͖͎̣͔̻͊͜ͅL̷̤̦̗̻͎̲̏̑̈̆̋̊̅́̎̐͒͜͝ ̶̭̜̮̐͂̑̔̅̃̊̏̽̀͋͜͜͝S̵̛̭̞͖̙̩̩̰̻̱̞͇̘̈́͆̅Ţ̶̟̗͓̤̩̰̗̬͙͔̼͖̪̲̄̑̋̔̌̒͝Ä̸̟̱̲̘̯͍̺̝̳̰̱́̓̽̍̕͘͝Y̶̢̟̩̣͖̠͚͖̑͆̑̾̚̕͠ ̸̟̞̞̗͍͕̖͓̲̯͓̥̘͒̎͝Ḧ̴̯̩̖͆̾̏̇͐̚͝Ḛ̸̡͇̗͇̻͖͙̳̂̾̐̋͋R̵̢̰̘̤̆̆͗́͊͋̍̈́̑̔͋͊͠E̵̢̧̛̗͙̟͖̫̺̩̋͛̂̚ ̶̨͕͎͙̍̀̾͊̎̈́͌̓̀͂̎̇̿̄F̷̛͕̖͙͍̱̤͖͉̰̉͒͋̒̎̍͊͒͛̍̎̒̾͜ͅǪ̷̢̨̰͓̲̠̯̱͙̰̹̣̣͆͛́̕͠R̸͍̖͎͕̹̲̥̈́͌̂͋̓͜E̷̯̳̯̥̍̎̾̋͊̔͆̈́̐̚͝V̸̢̧̛̳̘̫͑̅̌͑̉͛ͅE̴̢̥̟̙̼͉͈̟͖͙͙̘̖͉͋̔̾͐̈͘͠R̷͓̖̩͈̙̗̋͋̅͛̒̕ ̴̨̥̤͒͗͜Ụ̴̥͎̙̺̜̜̈́̒͒̒̏̕̕N̸̹͙͉̮̩͍̝̳̤̳̟̠͊͛̿̕T̴̬̹̫̦͐̊̃͛͑̄͝I̶͍̘̜̩̎̀̾̑̄͋͛L̷͕̠̬̈́ ̷̢̖̥̔̈́͑͆͌̃́͆̈́͛͒W̴̯̩̞͎̘̹̹̼̭̃͂̏̿̀̆̑̑͜͝Ę̶̨̧͉̠̭͓̲͚̥̣̆̏͌̑̾͐̚͘͝ ̵̨̢̜͍̖̭̄́D̸̡̡̨̖̙̲̩̫͚̼͚̦̯̽̒̿́͜͠͠I̵̡̡̙̠̲̻̩̣̬̼͆̈́̽̿̔̅̽̃Ḛ̸̝͖͕̥͍̣̽́

Tenn covers his face then he began to laugh insanely not caring Riku will here him laughing insanely like that. he would rather keep him instead giving him back to that Izumi iori, he would likely want to _kill_. stabbing him in the heart multiple times until he has no heartbeat left of him.

YES

YES

YES

ITS HIM THAT HE RUINS EVERYTHING

I WILL END YOU

**IZUMI IORI!**

* * *

The next 2 days it was so fast, the rumors' began to spread of Nanase Riku's disappearance and the rest of the i7 began to worry about Riku's whereabouts. Iori. his sub-unit partner didn't sleep in the last few nights because of Riku's disappearance. It was not expected for Iori that Riku would vanish like that especially without permission from the president.

Tsumugi was crying and also didn't get to have a wink of sleep in the past nights, she also contacted his parents saying that Riku disappear all of a sudden. Iori's phone vibrates from his pocket knowing it might be Riku, but instead it was....

Kujou Tenn.

"Excuse me Minna-san." He would rather read the message alone so he did, when he checks the message he was somewhat suspicious of the text he receive from Ten himself.

_Meet me in the back alley that i will send the location to you if you want to see Riku._

He gulps and slight of scared _why would in the back alley_ he thought to himself, especially it was 12;00 in the morning to be precise all i7 members and TRIGGER are also in the brink of panic of Riku's disappearance. but one thing he should know is that Tenn might be the one who made Riku disappear of all the sudden

_Rather Kidnap_

He told to his bandmates that he will go alone and go to Nanase Riku's whereabouts, at first Mitsuki insisted that he wanted to go with Iori since he was worried about Riku too because of his sickness and Iori's safety. Iori shook his head knowing he will be safe, Mitsuki hugs him and told Iori find Riku.

"Please save Riku, Iori he is your superstar."

"I will Nii-san."

Never less this might be the last hug that Mitsuki will get from Iori.

* * *

Riku wanted to escape desperately from his own brother (Who is now twisted and crazy) but he didn't know what to do with the chain on his left foot. it was lock and it was hurting his foot due to the tightness of Tenn locking it purposely. It was hurting him emotionally and physically why did Tenn do this to him, it was never like him to do this to him and out of all people.

And now he must find a way before Tenn might do something to him.

Riku looks to the bedside table if there was a pin, lock pick or a key to the chains on his feet he stood up reaching the nightstand, luckily he did reached it. When he opens the nightstand.

There was no key or any lock picks he found.

He looks again for any clues if he can find anything for he wants to escape from his older twin, he looked at the closet _Yes it might have one._ he thought, He walks to the closet's direction, upon reaching it he opens the closet finding some nice clothes that Tenn owns, _Wow he doesn't have a fashion sense at all_." he thought as when he scan of all Tenn's clothes.

He spotted something shiny on the open box, he looked at it and it was a...

_Key_

It was luck or miracle for him that he found a key for his chained feet, he hurriedly took the key from the opened small box from the closet, Riku puts the key on the keyhole. eventually it fits perfectly on the hole.

The chain clicked open

He was happy he can escape 

He runs to the door opening Tenn's bedroom to him to escape from this hellish place, he goes down to the living room hoping Tenn isn't home right now.

When he reached the door he was on cloud 9 he was going to escape from his twisted brother who locked him up 2 days and..

Abusing him when he disobey Tenn's orders like:

  * Lets take a bath together
  * Do not use your phone
  * Do not use my laptop
  * Lets eat together
  * Don't beg for me to escape
  * And especially don't call Izumi Iori's name



He didn't obey of this orders that Tenn asked him to so he was beaten up and especially...

Rape him in bed.

He shook all of the thoughts that Tenn did to him, he luckily survive all of that pain that he endure to himself.

it was rather Tenn is not his brother anymore

instead

**He is a demon himself.**

When he opens the door his heart sank.

It was Tenn smiling at him with blood on his clothes and knife on his hands.

Riku drop his knees, he wanted to scream, he wanted to escape desperately and go back to his friends and hug them, eat with them and laugh with them and spend time with them.

But instead here he is trap in this hellhole that he will call it home _**Forever**_

"I see so my lovely brother came down to open the door for me."He crouches at Riku and gave him a ruffle on his head like he was praising him or rather deeply.

Angry

"Oh Riku!."He called his brother catching his attention by looking at him." Do you know why im stained in blood?." He points at his bloody clothes, he looks at Riku with a twisted smile, he then caress Riku's cheeks staining his face with the blood of the person he might know. Tenn leans into Riku's ear closely enough to hear him whisper something far more sinister than he thought.

Riku who is scared of him started to shiver from Tenn, its like he wasn't his brother anymore, he wasn't the brother that he looks up and loves him anymore.

He was Kujou Tenn a idol that Kujou Takamasa raised to be ZERO.

"i'll tell you who i murder"He whispered quietly to Riku who is gonaa cry for seeing Tenn stained in blood and holding a knife.

**The one i killed is Izumi Iori.**

Riku screamed and turn pale..

The next thing he sees is darkness.

Tenn was caressing Riku's naked body from hair to his cock

But he is still not satisfied.

He wanted to make Riku who he really is to him.

It might take a long but.

He is my lover

**Forever until we die**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)
> 
> Kudos/and Comments are fine


End file.
